1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of greeting cards and also the field of folded paper products mechanisms, particularly those used in greeting cards, valentines, "pop-up" cards and display frames.
2. Prior Art
It has long been understood that illustrations are significantly enhanced by certain types of framing, particularly beveled frames which extend at an angle of approximately 135.degree. from the surface of the illustration. It has also been understood that a greeting card with a static frame of this type would be too bulky to be economically satisfactory. Accordingly, the primary objective of the subject invention is to provide a greeting card assembly which has a beveled frame but which folds flat for purposes of storage and mailing. A second objective is that the card assembly be convertible from its flat state to its in use state by one specific operation by a user, as different from requiring simply the opening of a cover on the assembly or requiring several steps to make the conversion. Other objectives of the invention will become apparent from the following descriptions of the invention.